Various connectors have been proposed for placing and holding opposing ends of optical fibers in alignment. These connectors can be either of a permanent nature forming a splice between the optical fibers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,037 to Miller; and 4,033,668 to Presby; or they can be of a mechanical nature providing a disconnectable butt connection as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,416 to Stewart; and 4,076,376 to Slaughter.
The connector of the present invention is the mechanical type whereby the fiber ends may be separated and subsequently restored to their aligned relationship. Since the diameter of an optical fiber is usually in the range of 10 to 500 microns, it is important that the connector be constructed and arranged to properly position and align the fiber ends. After considerable research and experimentation, the connector of the present invention has been devised which includes a movable, spring biased male contact secured to one end of a fiber and a fixed female contact secured to the opposing end of another optical fiber. The contacts are provided with complementary, configured mating surfaces, whereby the opposing ends of the optical fibers are accurately positioned and aligned when the contacts are interconnected.